


hEaT/WaVeS

by everythinghappensforareason17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS August AU, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: After a tragic event, young couple Leo and Jemma decide to go on a cross-country road trip...where they rediscover themselves...and also met an equally troubled couple along the way.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Lincoln Campbell
Kudos: 3
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	hEaT/WaVeS

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why Fitz always has to be in pain in my fics...don't ask. I couldn't tell ya!

_**Banner by me** _

Jemma decides to drive, mainly because Leopold can still barely see out of his left eye, and his ribs still ache desperately along with his right arm from being broken in three places…

And besides, all Leopold cares to do with his time is sleep. 

So Jemma does what she does best and takes control of the situation...and becomes the obvious choice as captain for the adventure they are taking on their year off. 

And he's fine with that. It was her idea to go halfway way across the United States anyway. 

_"I'm not asking, Fitz...I'm telling you. There's nothing left here for you, but maybe…out there...there might be something that could bring you back to me."_

So Fitz just stands there as Jemma says goodbye to her parents. He has no parents to say goodbye to. His mother is six feet under...and his father is where he belongs. 

Sometimes he wishes he was with her. 

_He should have been left to die._

And he guesses he would have...if it weren't for Jemma.

"We made you some homemade biscuits to take on the road with you." Jemma's mother says, somber, handing her daughter the tub of homemade treats. 

"We know it won't last you the whole trip...but we figured…" Her father trails off, looking at his feet. 

"Call us every once in a while, okay?" her mother finishes. 

Jemma nods and embraces them both with tears in her eyes. 

And Fitz feels like crying over their shared sorrow. They hadn't been happy when Jemma first proposed the idea of taking a year-long trip to cart her damaged boyfriend half-way around the United States. 

But they had come around. Their love for Jemma and wanting what's best for her swaying them over...and he guesses, by extension, they must love Fitz too...because if this trip brings him back from the dark place he is at right now…then they are willing to do whatever it takes...even losing their daughter for it. 

Mr. Simmons looks over the shoulder of his weeping child to Fitz and says, dead serious. "You take care of my daughter out there…"

Fitz turns away, jerking open the car door and quickly getting in...slamming the door shut behind him. He has to get away from Mr. Simmons' gaze to hide his own tears streaming down his face. 

He wants to say it...say that he'd die for her. But the will to stay silent is much stronger. 

So he just silently promises that he will. He's not losing anyone else that he cares about...not now, not ever...especially not on this supposed journey of self-discovery that Jemma is so adamant will change them both for the better.

He doesn’t know if he believes in that...but he does know that Jemma is his...and he is Jemma's. And nothing will change that...not even death.

So he hides away while they continue their tearful goodbyes. He doesn’t want to be a part of it... doesn’t want to take away the last of Jemma’s moments with her family. 

He’s already taken enough from her. He doesn't deserve anything else of hers…not even her love.

"So where to first?" Jemma says to him in the car a moment later, tears still in her eyes...knocking him from his thoughts and back into the present. Her parent's still watching them from the street. 

She hands him the tub of food to hold…and he gingerly puts it between his legs and shrugs at her question. It doesn't matter. It won't change anything if they start in a big city or the middle of fuck nowhere. 

_He'd still be him...and he'd still be alive._

"How about Milwaukee...there's a zoo there...want to see the monkeys…?" 

He just stares at her...and she starts the car. Milwaukee it is then. 

.

.

.

.

Her parent's wave goodbye until they are out of sight.

_**TBC...** _


End file.
